


Des Voeux Devoured

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Day 1: It’s alive, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: The dead are supposed to stay dead, aren't they?





	Des Voeux Devoured

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 1: It's alive.

At first Des Voeux thought it was wood creaking as the ship settled on the ice, then the sound came louder and higher pitched. Eyes searching the shadows, Des Voeux picked up a boat axe and moved closer, cautiously setting his feet down softly.

A sound of rapid panting of breath and scampering came from directly behind him and he whirled round, raising the axe. It was too late, and the axe clattered to the floorboards with a dull clunk. Des Voeux himself stayed upright, his last breath slowly curling from his lips, vision filling with blood.

Another Mate stomped down the stairs and came to a halt, frozen by the sight.

“Fuck me, it's alive,” were Des Voeux's last, sarcasm-filled words just before he fell flat on his face.

Silence reclaimed the lower deck, but up above, pandemonium broke out. In the space of minutes, rumours had spread that the beast had slipped inside and slaughtered a dozen crewmen, other men claimed the beast was invisible, still others that it could take another man's face for it's own, passing by unnoticed.

“Men!” bellowed Fitzjames as he strode to the centre of the galley, towering over the throng of yelling men. An uneasy quiet settled over the crew as Fitzjames stared them down, finally settling his gaze upon the beleaguered Mate, still shaking slightly at what he'd seen.The man recounted his tale, voice chilled with fear.

At a nod from Fitzjames, marines were dispatched below, slowly spreading out to track down the beast. A Private edged his way around the body, grimacing as he almost slipped on a bit of Des Voeux's brain that had starting to leak from the gaping wound.

Dr. Stanley stood impassively over the body as Mr. Goodsir hurried over to kneel by him.

“It's as though something just bit his face off. A frenzied attack,” Goodsir breathed softly, eyes darting at every corner of the hold.

“Indeed,” was Stanley's only dismissive comment before turning to leave. With the marines searching, and nothing to do to save Des Voeux, he was rid of the matter.

Goodsir remained kneeling, inspecting the wounds for any clues. “Surely not?” He whispered to himself, eyes widening suddenly. He placed a cloth over Des Voeux's head and waved to the crewmen standing atop the stairs. “Carry him up to the sick room, please.”

Two men exchanged glances and slowly approached, fearing an attack any moment, but took the body up. Goodsir followed, praying what he suspected was not true, could not be true.

With a creak, the lid of the chest was opened and Goodsir stared, disbelief and horror upon his face. _Gone, she was gone!_

_***_

In a dark corner of the ship, the rats kept their distance, even they were unwilling to tangle with the beast that lurked there, eating brain matter from her little painted bowl...


End file.
